


Welcome Back

by EvilPan97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPan97/pseuds/EvilPan97
Summary: Spiderman is back into the MCU, and Carol Danvers has a surprise for him...





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I wrote quickly to celebrate Spiderman's return to the MCU.
> 
> Enjoy it!

After returning to the Avengers base following the climactic battle with Thanos, Peter retired to his quarters to change out of his dirtied Spider costume and wash up.

The cool water was refreshing, splashing it against his face. The boy helded his eyes closed as the water slowly evaporated, enjoying the chill. Yet, Something…wasn't quite right. Someone was watching him. His sixth sense made sure nothing got past him.

And yet the boy still jumped when he saw a familiar blonde woman staring him down in the mirror.

"I thought you were supposed to be able to tell when someone was behind you?" Carol teased, strutting through the bathroom doorway.

"I-I did! You j-j...just caught me by surprise..." he stuttered, trying to cover up his earlier reaction.

The woman merely smirked. She was still wearing her uniform, yet neither it nor her showed a single blemish from battle.

"You know you're a bad liar, right?" Danvers said, raising a brow.

Peter wanted to respond, but the only thing escaping his lips was silence. Carol rolled her eyes playfully, kicking the door shut behind her. She made sure to lock it, before turning back to the boy.

The older, but still youthful woman wore a look of pure confidence. She began closing the distance, each clack of her heel making his heart beat just a little harder.

Peter didn't know how to react! He'd never had a woman do something like this to him before, let alone one as pretty as Carol before! They usually never even paid attention to him!

"You know, Peter, that was some really good fighting. Seeing you fly so gracefully through the air, bending your body to and fro... you're like a cute, twink-y ballerina!"

More silence escaped the boy. His heart pounded against his exposed chest. He could see Carol biting her lip as her eyes examined every inch of his exposed flesh.

Even with his mind racing to tell him how to respond, Peter took the opportunity to examine her back. Her form fitting uniform hugged both her curves, and muscles tightly from all angles. Her chest looked like she was nursing, and her hair was cut in a short, styled way that just irradiated confidence.

Wait, her chest... as her eyes still hadn't hopped off the elevator to his abs, he quickly glanced back to her golden logo. It now featured a much more... purple glow... was that the power stone...?

"Have you ever had a woman corner you like this, little Peter?" Her hands were planted firmly on her hips. "One that knows how to handle a young, strong fighter like you?"

The boy's breath hitched. "N...no ma'am..." he managed quietly, looking at the floor. Then, he felt her hand on his chin, slowly forcing him to look her in her pretty brown eyes.

"Good... because I know how to control you..." she whispered.

Her free hand reached his shoulder, slowly tracing its way down his toned arms. Her voice was low, husky, hushed. That alone was enough to send chills through his entire body.

"Kree blood... it made me stronger..." the hand on his chin barely even graced his skin as she moved it to his shoulder. "The tesseract... the power it gave me... it taught me not to hold back..."

Peter felt a pulse of adrenaline as she traced from his bicep, to his abs... and across his boxer shorts.

The vigilant flinched backward, but she made sure to not let him move away from her.

"And... the power stone..." it groaned with energy at its mention, "has made it so I can have my way with you, little Peter... and there's nothing..." she squeezed against his sex, planting a kiss on his lips, "you can do to stop me..."

Peter let out a small yelp as both her grips shifted. The world was a blur for but a moment, until he were looking up at Carols warm smile, hiding more lustful intentions.

He blushed when he realised she had captured his almost nude form in a bridal carry; his face was mere millimetres from her engorged bosom.

"Come, Peter..." she spoke in a hushed tone, "tonight, you really become an Avenger..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End...or not ;) ?**


End file.
